Dark hunter
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Really bored DxG FRIENDSHIP AND ITS COMPLETED!
1. A killer

_**Really bored, based off of scifi channel (fav channel EVER!:) so read, comment, subscribe, idc. I know its dumb.**_

**It hunts in the dawn of night, & clear of day. Once it has you, you can't break free, & your life is going to end.  
It hunts with sharp cainines that can crush bones.  
It's deadly fast, & it's roar can frightnen you over five miles away.  
And it hasn't been seen in years.**

**

* * *

**

The campers were hanging out in the hotel, since it was too dark to do anything outside. Duncan & Gwen were playing pool, Leshawna, HArold, Tyler, Geoff & Courtney were playing cards, & everyone else was watching tv.

"Ha! One more ball & I win!" Gwen laughed, shouting the number 7 ball into a hole.

Duncan glared at his friend.

Chris & Chef entered the room, concerned looks on their faces.

Duncan scoffed. "What's with you dorks?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"A couple of our interns are gone. Do you know if they quit or not?" Chris asked.

"We haven't seen three of our interns in days. Getting kinda worried." Chef said.

"No. Sorry." Gwen said.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Chris asked.

"Elvis went for a walk about ten minutes ago. Don't know where or when he'll be back." Noah said, watching tv with the others.

"Hope so." Katie said.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh-!"

_**"ROAR!"**_

"Whoa! What was that!" Geoff yelped, Chris jumping into Chef's arms.

"That sounded like Trent." Leshawna.

"Well he's dead." Duncan said.

"Great. He got killed by a bear!" Courtney snapped.

"That didn't sound like a bear." Cody said.

"I was mobbed by a bear. I know what they sound like. That? Was NOT a bear." Cody explained.

"It sounded like a cat." Sadie said.

"Remember when we went to the zoo? Those lions were so cute!" Katie cried.

"What did the lions sound like?" Heather asked.

"Sorta like that." Katie said.

"But not as scary." Saide shivered.

"Oh great!" Courtney groaned.

"What's a lion doing in Canada!" Duncan snapped.


	2. We're stuck?

"Okay, now that Elvis is gone, we're gonna half to find the body." Duncan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

It had been about twenty minutes since they heard Trent's scream.

"Are you nuts! Have you seen what lions can do to a zebra! It ain't pretty! The last thing you wanna see is Trent right now!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry." Duncan said.

"Besides, we don't if it even is a lion. There are worst things then a lion." Courtney said.

"What's worst then a lion?" Geoff asked.

"Tigers." Gwen & Courtney said in unison.

"Okay, we might wanna call Trent's parents, & a big game hunter." Chris said.

"And the cops." DJ said.

Courtney picked up the phone, & called 911.

''Ugh! Great! We can't get threw!" She complained.

"So we're stuck here with no help!" Beth cried.

"Looks like it." Chef sighed.

"So, we'll kill it ourselves. I'm sure someone here has a gun." Heather said.

"Got a double barrel shot gun in my trailer. So bears and muggers and interns don't try & kill me." Chris said.

"Cool. We'll just used that." Leshawna said.

"Will it work?" Katie asked.

"God I hope so..." Duncan muttered.


	3. Double Death

It was mid morning, & the campers had split up into groups. Half the campers were going to stay there & wait to see if the phones worked, the other half were gonna look for the lion.

"I'm coming with you." Courtney told Duncan stubbernly.

"No you're not." He said. "I don't want you to get eaten."

"Then why does Gwen get to go?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"You kidding? I don't want her to go either! But it'll be easier to convince you to stay then her!" Duncan cried.

"Just, please. I don't want it to get you. Just stay here till the thing's dead. Please?" Duncan begged.

"Okay. I'll stay here." Courtney said softly.

"Thank you." Duncan said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay! If you're going to hunt the thing, go over here & split into either groups of two or three." Chris said.

Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Noah, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler & Eva went over to the other side, while everyone else decided to stay.

They split into groups:

Duncan & Gwen (much to Courtney's disliking)

Bridgette, Geoff, & Ezekiel

Izzy, Noah, & Eva

And Alejandro & Tyler

The groups set off in different directions with weapons, ranging from steak knives, bow & arrows, & spears

* * *

_**DuncanxGwen:**_

Gwen groaned, walking through the woods to a clearing with large rocks & trees.

"This is stupid. Why are we looking for it? Does anyone know how well lions can hunt!" Gwen snapped.

Duncan sighed.

Within seconds, they heards a low growl.

"Duncan?" Gwen mumbled, scared.

Duncan stayed close to her side, & waited.

The beast snarled and leaped from the bushes.

"Aah! Run!" Duncan yelled, shoving Gwen.

Gwen ran, stupidly, for the large boulders, followed by Duncan.

"Go!" Duncan cried, as thee beast ran towards the rock.

Just as Gwen was about to climb over the rock, the monster grabbed her by her head!

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gwen screamed.

"No!" Duncan cried, holding onto her legs, trying to save her.

But he wasn't strong enough.

The creature took off with Gwen screaming for help.

Duncan colapsed, tears falling. Unknown to him, the group that stayed heard everything on the walkie talkie.

* * *

**(This is happening sametime as when Gwen gets grabbed)**

**_GeoffxBridgettexEzekiel:_**

The trio were walking through the woods, spears in hand.

"Where do you think this lion is eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Geoff shrugged, but Bridgette heard something.

"Guys, I think we're being followed." Bridgette whimpered, holding onto Geoff.

"Oh, don't worry eh, I'm sure it's- Aaahhh!" Ezekiel screamed, as the beast tore into his torso, sending his spear flying.

"Aaaahhh!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed, running off.

"What was that!" Bridgette screetched.

"I don't know, but that was _**NOT A LION!"**_ Geoff hollered, throwing Bridgette over his shoulder, & grabbing his walkie talkie.

* * *

**(Sametime as the other two deaths...)**

**_The Group that stayed:_**

Heather huffed.

"This is boring. How long does it take someone to kill a lion?" She sighed.

"You'd be suprised. The lion could be in one of the bushes outside and we wouldn't even know it till it was too late." Harold explained.

"Whoa. Maybe they shouldn't have gone out there in small groups." Leshawna said.

They heard talking over one of the walkies.

It was Duncan & Gwen.

"This is stupid. Why are we looking for it? Does anyone know how well lions can hunt!" Gwen snapped.

Duncan sighed.

"Duncan Pick up. Why's he not answering?" Courtney hissed.

"Must not know the walkie talkie's on." Chef shrugged.

Within seconds, they heards a low growl.

"Duncan?" Gwen mumbled, scared.

Suddenly, the group heard a snarl over the walkie.

"Aah! Run!" Duncan yelled, shoving Gwen.

"Go!" Duncan cried.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gwen screamed.

The beast roared.

"No!" Duncan cried.

The creature took off with Gwen screaming for help.

Duncan colapsed, tears falling.

"Duncan! Duncan! What happened!" Leshawna yelled.

Duncan took the walkie from his pocket.

"Yeah?" He studdered.

"You left the walkie on. What happened, we heard screaming." Leshawna asked.

"It grabbed her. It got Gwen. Gwen's gone." Duncan sighed, tears falling.

"Oh my God." Leshawna gasped.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"It grabbed Gwen." Leshawna told her.

"But here's the thing. It's not a lion. I don't know what it was. All I know is it wasn't no damn lion." Duncan muttered, fighting back tears.

Chef took the walkie from Leshawna.

"Duncan. Come back to the hotel. We don't need it grabbing you too." Chef sighed.

"Got it Chef." Duncan said, heading back from the scene.

"I can't believe Gwen's gone!" Beth sighed.

"I know! I'm gonna miss her!" Sierra cried.

"Guys!" They heard Geoff cry over the radio.

"Yeah Geoff?" Courtney asked.

"We saw it! Killed Zeke! Not a lion." Geoff cried, panting.

"When?" Courtney asked.

"Uhh, about five minutes ago. Why?" Geoff asked, confused.

"Oh my God!" Harold cried, snatching the walkie from Courtney's hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Duncan? Geoff? Can you two hear me over your radios.

"Yeah." Geoff said.

"Of course. Why?" Duncan asked.

"Listen. There's more then one of those things out there! So be careful! Try and find eachother! One of those things got Zeke, & no offense Duncan, but the other one is probably still eating Gwen by now!" Harold told them over the radio.

Bridgette gasped.

"What? No!" She sobbed.

"Understand dude. Loud & clear." Geoff said.


	4. A strange sight

Chris took the walkie from Harold, & called the other groups.

"Abort the mission! Abort the mission! Two campers down! Repeat! Two campers down! Return to base IMEDIATLY! It is NOT a lion! No lion!" Chris yelled over the walkie.

"Then what is it Chris?" Izzy asked over the walkie.

"We don't know. But from what the surviving group members have told us, its not a lion." Chris said calmly.

"Chris?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah dude?"

"Anything else important you wanna tell us?" He asked.

Chris sighed. "There's more then one..."

"WE'RE COMING IN!" Noah yelped.

"Got it Noah."

"Umm, Chris... We sorta found Trent..." Eva said over the walkie.

"What's left of him?" Chris sighed.

"Not much." Noah said.

"Just a broken blood stained guitar & a huge blood trail." Izzy said.

"Don't follow it; might not like what you see." Chris ordered.

"Weren't planning on it." Eva said.

"Uhh Chris..?" Alejandro whispered.

"Yeah?" Chris whispered back.

"We found Ezekiel, he's still being eaten!" Alejandro said, quietly.

"Crap! Can you tell what it is?" Chris asked just as softly.

"Yup." Alejandro sighed.

Chris turned the volume on the walkie so the others could here.

"What is it man?" Chris asked.

"Dientes de sable!" Alejandro squeeked.

"Get out of there!" Chris said.

"Already on it." Alejandro said.

Chris turned off the walkie, befor sighing, & looking at the others.

"What does "dientes de sable" mean?" Beth asked.

"It means we're dealing with a monster." Courtney sighed, looking out the window.

"What kinda monster?" Leshawna asked.

"Unless they're pulling our leg, it's a sabretooth..."

* * *

The others had made it back saftely. The other groups instantly knew the causilties (sp!)

Gwen & Ezekiel.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK OUT THERE MAN! YOU COULDN'T PAY ME A MILLION BUCKS TO DO IT!" Tyler snapped.

"Same here!" Geoff & Bridgette yelped.

"NEVER! AGAIN!" Duncan hollered, wrapping his arms around Courtney.

"We aren't gonna send anyone else out." Chris said.

"Guys. I was looking at the camera footage. ALejandro & Courtney were right, it is a sabretooth." Chef said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Duncan, you might not wanna watch this." Chef said, leading them into the security room.

Duncan sighed. "I can take it." He said.

Chef pressed play. It showed Duncan & Gwen.

_Gwen groaned, walking through the woods to a clearing with large rocks & trees._

_"This is stupid. Why are we looking for it? Does anyone know how well lions can hunt!" Gwen snapped._

_Duncan sighed._

_Within seconds, they heards a low growl._

_"Duncan?" Gwen mumbled, scared._

_Duncan stayed close to her side, & waited._

_The beast snarled and leaped from the bushes._

_"Aah! Run!" Duncan yelled, shoving Gwen._

_Gwen ran, stupidly, for the large boulders, followed by Duncan._

_"Go!" Duncan cried, as thee beast ran towards the rock._

_Just as Gwen was about to climb over the rock, the monster grabbed her by her head!_

_"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gwen screamed._

_"No!" Duncan cried, holding onto her legs, trying to save her._

_But he wasn't strong enough._

_The creature took off with Gwen screaming for help._

_Duncan colapsed, tears falling._

"Stop! Stop it!" Courtney yelped, seeing Duncan's eyes water.

Chef stopped the video.

"Sorry man. But this you gotta see! Watch!"

_It showed the sabretooth laying Gwen down._

"I don't wanna watch her get eaten!" Duncan cried.

"I've been watching this for twenty minutes! Just watch!" Chef said.

_But instead of eating her, it nudged her shoulder, cooing._

_He whined, as if waiting for her to get up._

The campers watched in shock.

"And this is still going on after twenty minutes?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. What's going on now is on camera 4." Chef said.

Noah walked over to the camera.

"Guys. That second sabre is at the scene." He said.

The others walke to that camera.

_The sabre that took Gwen still hadn't touched her._

_The second sabre cooed, & you could barely hear a moan._

_The sabres sniffed Gwen, & they heard another moan._

_It was Gwen, just barely moving._

_The larger sabre, the one that grabbed Gwen, growled softly at the other one._

_One grabbed one of Gwen's legs, the other one grabbed the other, & they dragged her into the bushes._

"Duncan..." DJ started.

"It was just waiting for the second one. Now she really is going to die..." Duncan sighed.


	5. Stalking

"I've gotta save her!" Duncan cried, running towards the exit.

"No dude! You can't!" Geoff cried.

"Why!" Duncan snapped.

Chef showed them a map on a screen.

"See that blue dot? That's where we are! See that red dot? That is camera 4!" Chef cried.

"So in other words, that's where we are, & that's where Gwen is! Even if you left twenty minutes ago, you still wouldn't save her!" Chef cried, sighing.

* * *

"Unbelievable! I've survived 15 years in New York! Murders, kidnappers, rappists, you name it! Now I'm gonna get eaten by some prehistoric cat!" Bridgette snapped.

"Apparently so..." Leshawna sighed.

"I'm gonna get a snack." Courtney said.

"I'm coming with you." Duncan said.

"Be careful." Sierra said.

"We will." Courtney said.

* * *

The two were in the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"There's nothing to eat." Courtney sighed.

"Just grab something so we can go!" Duncan hissed.

"Grrr..." The two froze when they heard a growl.

"Duncan." Courtney said, fear in her voice & eyes.

Duncan held her close.

The two saw a sabre emberge from the shadows, but this one was new.

It was a dark brown color, unlike the other two, which were a light gray color, and a golden brown.

It was also a lot smaller, & had a small scar about an inch long above its right eye.

"Aw shit." Duncan muttered. Then, another growl.

Duncan turned his head, & saw the larger sabre, the gray one.

"Crap." Courtney muttered, as the two sabre's began to circle them.

"I'm scared..." Courtney mumbled, as Duncan held her close.

"Same here." he said, their eyes on the cats.

"Hey, see that gray one?" Duncan whispered.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked.

"That's the one that grabbed Gwen. If anyone's killing him, it'll be me!" He hissed.

The brown one growled, eyeing Duncan.

* * *

"Duncan, I don't think they're gonna kill us." Courtney said.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"They've been circling us for ten minutes! If they were hungry we would've been killed by now!" She whispered harshly.

Duncan sighed.

"You might be right." He said.

"Duncan, look at the brown one." Courtney said.

"What about it?" Duncan sighed, turning his head.

"I think she's pregnant..." Courtney murmered.

"What? How do you know?" Duncan hissed.

"Look at her, her tummy's huge, & unlike the gray one she's missing her family jewels!" Courtney said.

"Great! Just by guessing, how bad do you think it'll be?" Duncan groaned.

"Probably less then a month. Maybe four or less..." Courtney sighed.

"Aw crap! It'll be worst then! Cubs to feed! God!" Duncan groaned, adding several swear words to that sentence.

The two heard a distance roar, & the sabre's looked up. They hopped out an window and took off towards the woods.


	6. A long passing

"What took ya'll so long!" Izzy cried.

"Sabre's... in the kitchen.." Duncan panted, after him & Courtney had ran as fast as they could back to the game room.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. We're fine, but there's something you gotta know." Duncan said.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"There's three sabre's. And one might be pregnant." Courtney said, colapsing on the couch.

"Aw fuck!" Noah groaned.

"Great! Just absolutely wonderful!" Eva snapped.

"Which one?" Justin asked.

"That third one. It either ate a bear by itself, or she's pregnant." Courtney said.

"What's the third one look like?" Sadie asked.

"Well, it's darker then the other two, & I don't know about the one that grabbed Ezekiel, but it's nearly half the size of the one that grabbed Gwen. With the exception of maybe one of the interns, I don't think it's killed someone from the show." Duncan said.

"Well what about Trent?" Leshawna asked.

"trent could've easilly taken her down. Hell! Harold could've had a fightning chance against it." Duncan scoffed.

"Gee, thanks!" Harold said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what do we do?" Katie asked.

"Anything we can." Heather said.

* * *

"Unbelievably stupid!" Leshawna sighed, as her & DJ were on the roof.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked, putting his bonculars_**(A/N: Don't blame me if bonculars is spelled WRONG I was too lazy to check it XP)**_

"Why are we on the roof?" She moaned.

"So we can look for the tigers!" DJ said.

"Ugh! Okay!" Leshawna said.

* * *

"No more tigers! It's been a month!" Bridgette whooped, plopping onto the couch.

"Either that or the female gave birth." Chef muttered.

"Well, don't you think someone would've died by now?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah." Heather said.

Then, Chris walked into the room.

"They killed a cameraman."


	7. Going for the cubs

"What!" Katie cried.

"I was watching the tapes, the newer one just came outta now where man! We seriously got to get out!" Chris cried.

"And another thing, that female COULD HAVE taken down Trent, Sam the camera guy was bigger & stronger then Trent & he's dead now!" Chris snapped, pointing at Duncan.

"We are gonna die!" Owen wailed.

"Hush man! We need to kill them! And the possible cubs!" Duncan hissed.

The others nodded.

"You, you, you, & you! Come with me. We're gonna find those cubs!" Duncan said, pointing to Eva, Geoff, Tyler, & Alejandro.

"Why the cubs?" Geoff asked.

"They'll be the bate." Duncan grinned.

* * *

"From the security tapes over the past month, the sabre's main territory is this area right here." Sierra said, pointing to a large area on a map, circled with yellow marker.

"My guess is the cubs would be in this area." Alejandro said, pointing to around the center of the circle.

"It's secluded, a river is near by, along with a heard of deer from what we've seen on the tapes." He said.

"Let's start there first." Duncan said, as he & his team grabbed four spears & a bookbag.

"What's the bag for?" Lindsay asked.

"To carry the cubs." Duncan said, as his team headed off.

_**(A/N: WOW! 3 chaps in less then an hour! I'm on a roll! And they're from the same document! EVEN BETTER XD!)**_


	8. Preparing for battle

It had been nearly three hours since the small band of teens began searching for the cubs, & where having little luck.

"Guys..." Eva said, stopping, as the boys trailed ahead.

"Yes Eva?" Alejandro asked.

"Found them." Eva smirked, pointing to three, small sleeping cubs.

Duncan carefully picked them up, & put them in the bag, while the others kept watch.

"C'mon! Before mom or dad come back!" Duncan said, zipping up the bag.

* * *

"Dudes! We got them!" Geoff cried, as the four bolted into the room, the bag with crying cubs close to Duncan's chest.

"Awesome!" Bridgette cried.

Duncan put the cubs in a large steel cage that rested on wheels. The cubs cried, wanting their mother.

"They're just too cute!" Leshawna cried.

"C'mon! Time to set the trap." Tyler said, as the guys wheeled the cage outside.

And the wait began...

* * *

After about two hours of waiting, they could hear the wail coming from the three cubs.

"About time." Cody grumbled.

"Won't be long till mommy & daddy show up." Duncan said, streatching.

Justin nodded in agreement.

Within minutes of the first few cries, they heard an anger & worried filled roar.

"They'll be hear in a few hours. Best be ready." Chef grumbled, walking into the building.

"Chef's right. We need all the weapons we can get." Harold said.

"Leshawna, Beth, I need you to get long, thick branches, or wooden broom handles, both will do. Heather, I need you & Bridgette to get some knives. We're gonna make some spears." Duncan grinned.

* * *

After two hours, Duncan had made over twenty spears.

"Okay, lessons on spear hunting. Fisrt, when target is charging for you, DON'T THROW THE SPEAR! Cause you might miss & then you'll die! When beast is charging at you, hold it so its leaning upward & stab it in the chest or belly when it jumps on you." Duncan explained, handing the fighters each a spear.

Some of the campers, mainly the girls, were staying in the saftey of the hotel.

Others, however, like Eva & Alejandro, were fighting for the campers (and interns) who's lives were lost.

"This battle, is for the campers who fell prey to these monsters. This fight, is for Trent, Gwen & Ezekiel." Duncan said, raising his spear in the air.

"Duncan! They're hear!" Courtney cried from the roof.

And so the battle began.

_**(Only a few more chaps, 3 at most, & it'll be completed! :D)**_


	9. 3 deaths Two good One? Not so much

"Any last words Duncan?" Geoff asked, as the three pissed off sabre's closed in.

"Yeah. Gray one's mine!" He growled, as the sabre's lept at the campers.

The tiger that ate Ezekiel, the smaller golden male, was fighting Eva.

The gray one, who Duncan wanted to kill, was snapping at Geoff's spear, which he was stabbing at the air like a sword, trying to fight off the male.

And the female, who was probably the most pissed about her cubs being kidnapped, was fighting Chef.

"Gah! get off of me!" Eva snapped, trying to prevent the sabre from biting her.

With a groan, she tossed the sabre towards the building.

His back hit the wall & he let out a painful yelp!

Everyone went silent. The female cried out, walking slowly toward the unmoving male.

She nuzzled his muzzle crying out.

It was clear to everyone, sabre's & all; colliding with the brick wall snapped either his neck or spine, killing him seconds after his yelp.

The male was dead, & the female was pissed.

She snarled angrilly, showing her gleaming sharp white fangs!

She charged for Eva, knocking her down & sending the spear flying.

"Help! Please! Some-" Eva's cries for help were stopped as the female clamped down on her throat.

Eva tried to break free, struggling under the sabre's weight.

Within a minute, the struggling stopped, & the female let go.

What appauld the campers the most, was that the female didn't even bother to eat Eva.

She killed her out of revenge, not hunger.

Noah was angered.

Eating his friends was one thing, but killing them like that, was another!

"Hey! Dark & ugly! Want a meal! Well come & get me!" He snapped.

"Noah! NO!" Izzy cried.

"Are you crazy! She'll kill you!" Justin cried.

"C'MON & GET ME!" Noah yelled, as the female charged at him.

The sabre pounced, but was her mistake.

The next thing the campers knew, the tip of Noah's now blood soaked spear poked threw the skin of the angry revenge seeking mother's back.

The gray one cried out to his mate, sadness in his eyes.

Noah shoved the barely breathing female off of him, & pulled the spear out.

He stood, slightly weak at the knees. This weakness made it the perfect time for the remaining sabre to charge...


	10. Final battle & goodbyes

"Noah! Look out!" Geoff cried.

Noah turned around to see the largest sabre charging for him.

"Aww crap!" Noah said, running away.

Chris tossed Duncan his shot gun, & Duncan let out a _**BANG!**_

The bang caused Noah to trip. He turned around, & saw the sabre on the ground moaning in pain, just a few feet away from the female.

Although it was unclear to Noah, there was a bullet hole slowly ozzing blood between both shoulder blades.

"Dude! You got him! Owen cried, high-fiving Duncan.

Duncan raised the gun again, and fired, ending the pained sabre's life.

"Yes! We're gonna live!" Leshawna cried, as the girls began hugging eachother.

But for some odd reason, Duncan wasn't happy.

* * *

The campers were sitting outside. With the help of Noah, Cody, Harold, the phone lines were FINALLY fixed!

Duncan was still unhappy. He thought killing Gwen's killer would make him happy, but for some odd reason he felt guilty.

"Something's not right! I feel guilty!" Duncan cried, throwing his empty soda can done on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"Dude, you killed the sabre that killed Gwen." DJ said.

"It feels like I didn't..." Duncan sighed.

"What are we gonna do about the cubs?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't kill them." Duncan sighed.

"Yeah, Duncan's right. They didn't do anything. We should let them live." Bridgette said.

Then, something amazing happened.

Five ghosts appeared; Trent, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, & a boy the others didn't recognize.

He had shaggy brown hair, dull brown eyes, & looked to be about 12 or 13.

Everyone was silent, looking at the friends they had lost.

"Hey..." Gwen started, nervously.

"Sup." DJ muttered.

"Eva. Go back to your body. It's not your time to go. You were killed out of anger." Gwen said, moving the confussed ghost back to her body with her mind.

A moment later, Eva's body shot up, no blood on her neck, gasped for air.

Tyler & Alejandro went to check on her.

"Time to say goodbye..." Trent sighed, sadly.

So that's what the campers did.

Owen started wailing, & gave Trent & Gwen a death squeezing hug.

Trent said goodbye to DJ & Geoff, Justin, Harold, & Cody.

Gwen said goodbye to Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Lindsay, & Courtney.

Finally, before they left, she hugged Duncan goodbye.

"You are... the best friend... I have ever had... But I didn't need rescuing." She whispered, letting him go.

Gwen took one last look at evryone. Her eyes glanced to the steel cage, still holding the cubs.

"They'll be fine." Trent mumbled, wrappimg his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder blade.

"I know..." Gwen sighed.

"Race you?" Trent said, smirking, letting her go.

"You're on!" Gwen whooped, running off towards what looked like a portal.

The others could see a mountain & a sunset, so the scene looked a bronze color.

Then, something heart breaking happened.

Right before Gwen entered through the portal, she changed... Right into the female sabre.

She laughed happilly, then leaped through.

She took off running.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" Trent yelped, turning into the gray sabre & bolting after her, laughing as well.

"Hey! Sis! Wait for me!" The boy hollered, turning into the golden sabre, before running after his sister & Trent.

Ezekiel ran after them, keeping a distance, & the portal closed up & disapered.

The campers were silent. For a minute.

"What was that about!" Izzy yelped.


	11. Meet Lucas, Dimitri, and Gwen

It was five minutes after the goodbyes, & everyone STILL stood their confussed.

Then, a cry broke the silence.

Bridgette walked over to the cage & gasped at the sight.

Instead of three cubs, were three, human, newborn babies.

"Guys!" She called out, picking up one of the crying babies; a little boy.

Duncan & Izzy jogged up to her & gasped.

"Aww! They're so adorable!" Izzy cried, picking up the second little boy.

Duncan gulped, fighting back tears, as he picked up the only little girl, who resembled her mother so much it was heart breaking.

Harold walked up to them, along with Leshawna, Geoff, & Courtney.

They were shape shifters. Humans able to go from people to any animal- extinct or not- whenever they pleased." Harold said, looking at the baby boy Bridgette was holding.

"We should keep them. They need parents, & because of a car accident last year, I can't have kids." Courtney said sadly.

"That's a wonderful idea." Bridgette said, smiling at the orpahn baby she was holding.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The campers were going home. The phones were now fixed **(I forget if I mentioned that)**, & the lame-o-sien was waiting.

Chef had drove to get clothes & diapers for the babies.

The little boy Bridgette & Geoff adopted, wore a pair of dark, denium, blue overals, a faded yellow shirt, & white socks.

He had shaggy black hair, & dull green eyes.

His brother, had on a pair of dark green shorts, a white t-shirty, & a little blue & green stripped beenie.

He had thin brown hair, & his mother's eyes.

And their sister, being held by Duncan, wore a lavender colored sundress, a lacey white bow on her head, and black socks with white skulls on them. Her dark, choclate brown hair barely went based the bow's head band.

Duncan loved the socks.

The campers were all ready to go.

Geoff, Owen, & Courtney put the bags in the trunk, while the people they were dating held the baies.

Chef also bought three car seats.

Leshawna helped them put the babies in, but Duncan still held that little girl in his arms.

"What are their names?" Sadie asked.

"Me & Bridgette named him Dimitri- after her dad." Geoff said, slamming the trunk closed.

"We're naming him Lucas." Izzy said, kissing his head as he sat in the baby seat, eyes dazed.

"What about the baby girl?" Beth asked.

Duncan didn't even stop to think, he knew what name he wanted.

"Gwen." He said.

"Okay. Before we leave, we need to talk about what happened. Understand?" Chris said.

"Sierra. What happened to the campers & interns? Chris said.

"Disapered. Haven't seen them since." She said proudly.

"Good. Heather. What will we say if someone asks about Gwen's brother?"

"Never meet him. Don't know where he is." She said, crossing her arms.

"And the babies?"

"We adopted them." Duncan said, finally putting Gwen in the baby seat.

"And, we never discuss these past two months with ANYONE! We can NOT tell those kids about eachother, or mommy & daddy!" Chef said. "Got it." Eva said.

"Now let's go. We have non refundable plane tickets." Chris said, as the lame-o-sien carried all 26 people to the air-port.

**END. Or is it?**


End file.
